


杀死一片森林

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 卑鄙死侍结局（韦德找不到人能杀死自己后，用药物清理自己的大脑，记忆回档六年）的衍生。





	杀死一片森林

这就是终点了。

韦德挂好了所有的输液袋，将至少十个针头扎进自己的皮肤。

闭上眼睛的时候他想，马上就要结束了。

***

韦德哼着歌在自己的大脑里放肆地进行破坏，他把C4安在雕像上，看它们炸成粉末，他用刀尖戳破所有的气球，用枪扫射壁画直到墙上全是黑洞洞的弹孔。他亲手毁掉自己的记忆大殿堂，花了这么多年才筑成的地方。

天花板开始震动，散落着碎石粒和灰尘，脚下升起一阵阵灰白的烟雾，这里很快什么都不剩了。韦德扛着枪走到下一条长长的走廊，他不加判断地随意踹开门，反正它们都是要被抹净的。

“这是一段美好的日子。”韦德炮轰了记忆里的自己，血液和脑浆随着面罩一起被炸飞，他没有多停留，就继续前进。

“嗨，死侍，你好吗？”韦德踹飞了下一道门，对自己疤痕累累的后脑勺举起了枪说，“再见。”

一旦每段记忆中的自己被韦德杀死，其他人会逐渐化为凝固的雕像，只用吹一口气就会消散，像燃尽了的烟灰那样。他能感觉到自己已经开始忘记了，巴特勒的药在起作用。

然后是谁？

他从一个正在崩塌的烟囱里一路滑到底，他闻到了蛋奶和玉米浓汤的味道。圣诞树上鲜艳的彩灯正交替闪烁着，那时候的自己正坐在女孩旁边，温和地看着她笑，房间里谈话和拆礼物的声音轻柔得像一个摇篮曲。到处都是温馨可爱的红色和绿色，毛衣和放小礼品的袜子，一切都是毛绒绒的，带着温度。

哦，埃丽。他想，她是我狗屎一样的人生里发生的为数不多的好事。

只要他还记得他，她就不会是安全的，永远不会。韦德只允许自己再停留一会儿，就开了枪。他看着自己还在微笑的嘴唇被枪火撕裂燃尽，牙齿和下颚一起炸飞出去，鲜血渗进了灰色的地毯里，一起碎成了没有颜色的粉末。

壁炉的火焰熄灭了，餐桌上的食物从盘子里消失，随后是家具，一件接着一件，吊灯渐渐变暗，视线所及的范围越来越小，房间里的物件被慢慢地擦除了，像是涨起的海水吞没一座孤独的小岛。

离开之前他回头看了一眼圣诞树旁边的小女孩，她看起来是那么可爱，打着卷儿的马尾和明亮的大眼睛。

“下次见，可爱的小淑女。”韦德伸出五指冲她挥了挥手，转身时歪着脑袋困惑地喃喃自语，“我什么时候认识的她来着？”

***

韦德在自由落体。

显然，在他自己的大脑里他可不会摔成一滩血泥，所以他悠闲地在空中摆出仰躺着跷二郎腿的姿势，把自己的宝贝枪抱在胸前。

电子屏幕的光晃得韦德睁开了眼睛，巨大的字母在一百多层的楼身流动，刚下完一场雨，空气中每一颗小水珠都被灯光染成不同的颜色。雾气很重，韦德一时搞不清这是半夜还是拂晓。

接着他看到了自己。掀起一半面罩正吃着卷饼的死侍和蜘蛛侠一起坐在高楼上。

“嗨，死侍，蜘蛛侠，聊什么呢，加我一个？”韦德扛着枪从后面接近，打算轰了自己的脑袋，就像之前的每一次那样。

蜘蛛侠早早地就发现了他，先丢了个蛛网封出了枪口，再射出蛛丝粘着枪身夺了过去，武器一旦到他手里，就被轻松地掰成两半了。蜘蛛侠的动作流畅且一气呵成。

“你怎么能这样，小蜘蛛！”韦德惊讶地怪叫起来，他极快地抽出了背后的武士刀。

“你不能这么做。”蜘蛛侠说，他面朝着自己，挡在那个悠闲享用食物的死侍面前，他做好了应战的准备。

“闪开。”韦德向他走近，嘲讽地笑了笑，“这是不是很奇怪，我居然在和记忆里的蛛网脑袋对话。”

“韦德会想留着这段记忆。”小蜘蛛说，他一动不动地以保护者的姿态站着。

“我就是韦德。”他沉下了声音。

他们在潮湿的空气里互不相让地对视了一会儿，韦德跳了起来。他来了一个精彩的背越式跳高，完美地从蜘蛛侠的头顶翻过去，落地的时候他将刀交叉在死侍的脑袋上，干脆地砍去了它。

“一百分！谢谢观看。”韦德甩着刀尖上的鲜血，险险地单脚站在天台边沿，看着那颗血淋淋的脑袋和没吃完的卷饼一起掉进满是潮湿雾气的都市悬崖。

蜘蛛侠化成一团潮湿的空气消散了，他像萤火虫那样分解着，浮到黑色的夜空，变成了更多的亮晶晶的城市光源。

韦德也跟着往下跳，温度急速变冷，他看到街道上堆积的白雪，自己正跟蜘蛛侠走在无人的街道上。

哦，他记得这个，美好的圣诞节，他很高兴和小蜘蛛一起度过。他悲惨地被人们从自己的派对上赶出来，正好遇到了寂寞又没安排的伟大的蜘蛛侠，他喂他喝了点自制的能量饮料，他就变得奇怪起来，那很有趣，也很可爱。

韦德很想再看一会儿，但他正在赶时间。

“我总是把人赶出我的生活，我说是因为我想要保护他们，但最近我在想这或许是因为我不想受伤。”记忆中的自己正在跟蜘蛛侠坦白心情。

“你的确该离他们远远的，抱歉了。”韦德想杀他，但小蜘蛛再一次奇妙地发现了他，把坚韧的蛛丝缠在了他的两把武士刀上。

“好吧，这太诡异了，我必须得说出来。这是怎么回事，你的闪闪发光的蜘蛛感应在我的大脑里也能管用吗？”韦德变化着刀刃的角度割断了蛛网，“你好？有人能回答我一下吗？”

“韦德想留着这段记忆。”小蜘蛛说着，把他推了出去。韦德居然又回到了无限走廊里，那个圣诞夜的声音和温度也一并消失了。

“操！他妈的发生了什么！”韦德收紧拳头试图体会握住刀柄的力量，“我这是被自己的记忆拒绝了吗，操。”

“我们一起游荡。”  
“我们一起死去。”  
“差劲的一生之友！”

韦德听见了歌声。从门后传来，他走进去就能看到他和蜘蛛侠成套的毛衣。雪还在下，融化在温馨可爱的红色和绿色上——他之前是不是也有这么想过？

“很感人。”韦德举起枪对准那个兴致高昂的自己，“但也必须要结束了。”

“你不能这么做！”他阻止韦德的声音听起来那么真实，像是真的小蜘蛛正站在他面前。

“你只是一段记忆。”韦德浅浅地笑了，“你又能做什么？”

“别让自己忘记这些。”小蜘蛛向他走近，手掌放在他的肩膀上，那股温暖的热度像是真实存在的，“你值得许许多多好的东西。”

“我就是个病毒。走到哪儿都会让人恶心，我杀人，我害人，我无意朝天开一枪都能导致飞机坠毁，这就是我。你明白了吧，小蜘蛛，我没救了。”韦德从鼻子里冷哼了一声，“我为什么要和你说这些，你只是记忆，你甚至都不在这里。”

“别这样说，韦德。”他认真地喊着他的名字，声音饱含着痛苦的希望，“这段时间……我真的很高兴我们成为了朋友。”

韦德放下了枪。他的双肩低垂着，像摇摇欲坠的破碎的城墙。他抿紧了嘴唇沉默着。他们久久地站在雪中。韦德感觉到先前的记忆正在流逝，他的大脑里成千上万个片段正在爆炸式的自我毁灭。

“韦德——”

“小蜘蛛，”他温和地说，“我太累了。”

他果决地开了枪。快活地唱着歌的死侍被击倒在地，脑袋里流出的血水正在给地上的积雪染色。

他没有回头，就踹开了下一个房门。

这是个很宽阔的地方，透着光的玻璃窗，木地板，站成一圈的女学生。韦德想起来了，这是小蜘蛛被召唤出来的那一天——作为他的灵魂伴侣。

“嗨，小蜘蛛！”  
“确认一下你依然是你。”

他听见自己快乐的声音。

“你不能一直这么做。”这回小蜘蛛甚至赶在他前面了，他脱离了记忆的循环，对着大杀特杀的现在的韦德说。

“哈哈哈，说真的，你怎么能一直这样做呢？”韦德觉得挺好笑的，于是他真的弯起腰大声地笑起来，他用枪管拍拍蜘蛛侠的圆脑袋，“快回答我一下，小蜘蛛，你怎么做到的？就因为你是我的灵魂伴侣吗？”

小蜘蛛没有说话，他只是看着他，白色透镜发着光亮。

“你这样看起来挺吓人的。好吧，我该知道的，记忆中的人回答不了这么难的问题，对吧？就像梦里的人不会告诉你这是不是在做梦。抱歉，是我强人所难了。”韦德把枪口抵在蜘蛛侠的脑袋上，“直接杀了你的话，这一切会不会停止？”

“也许吧。”小蜘蛛终于开口了。

“你看，小蜘蛛，我不想杀你，即使这些都不是真的，只发生在我大脑里，我也不想一枪崩了你漂亮的小脑瓜。”韦德叹了口气，“但我真的很赶时间，你能不能帮帮忙，从这里闪开……就别再碍事了，行吗？”

蜘蛛侠没有移动步子。

“好吧，我服了你了，蛛网头，让咱们先看看这里还有多少个属于你的房间。”韦德收回枪扛在肩上，走到了长廊，他随机踹开十几个房门，就跟他预料的一样，他大概是进入了小蜘蛛的领域。韦德抬起了头，他现在就像待在无底洞的底部，头顶上方至少还有几百层楼那么高的空间，这里的每一部分都是因蜘蛛侠的存在才构建起来的巨大的只属于他的森林。

“哇，好高，我都快有恐高症了。”

韦德到达顶楼的时候蹲着朝下看，几乎望不到底。最高的地方空气都稀薄了起来，他脚下的地板变成了透明色，不同时间段的记忆同时播放着，重复着，“我可能需要一个后台操控室，有几百个几千个电子监控屏幕的那种，这样清理起来比较方便。”

有一个蜘蛛侠正发射着蛛丝，自由地其中穿梭着，像是他就生活在这里，是这个世界的产物。

“嗨，小蜘蛛！”韦德叫他，对方立刻荡了过来，轻巧地降落在他对面。

“嗨，”他说，声音听起来很年轻，“别这么做。”

“你怎么知道我在想什么呢，你们是不是有什么蜂巢思维之类的？”韦德用枪挠了挠发痒的后背，“无所谓了。看起来只要杀了你就可以了，是吗？我的游戏通关直觉不会出错的。”

年轻的蜘蛛侠吃惊地微微睁大了眼睛，然后点头说：“是的。这能解决掉大部分记忆。”

“还有小部分呢？”韦德将枪抵在了小英雄的心脏上。

“会留下。”蜘蛛侠用很轻的声音说，“但那些记忆也不重要。”

“这样不错，对我来说足够好了。”韦德的手指已经落在了扳机上。

“韦德，你不会失去的。”蜘蛛侠用一贯的，笃定又充满了信任的声音说，“你或许会忘记这些，但你不会失去我的。”

“是吗？”韦德问，声音像是冬夜摇摇欲坠的风声。

“你得到了蜘蛛侠的保证。”他握住了韦德的枪管说，“我会再找到你。”

接着，他开枪了。

蜘蛛侠的身体因惯性而优美地向后倒去，他坠落在由记忆筑造起来的宏伟森林中，几束阳光穿过透明的穹顶轻轻地落在他的身上，化成了鸟儿的羽翼，像一朵柔软的云将他包裹起来，渐渐消失在空气里。

整个世界开始摇晃，雕像倒塌在地，碎成一个个小泡沫，成千上万幅画像自燃起来，到处飘的火星把天花板熏得漆黑，塔顶松动着掉下象牙白的柱子，地面一边碎裂一边融化成泥浆，向中心点凹陷。所有房间的门都打开了，无数个死侍和蜘蛛侠都坠向无尽深的黑洞，他们在空中嬉笑谈话，像是没有意识到灾难的来临，空间里的一切都在崩塌，他们还是开开心心的模样。

韦德俯视着这个世界随着那个蜘蛛侠的消失而彻底坍塌粉碎了。深邃的空间逐渐变为了普通的平地，到处都是尘土的味道。韦德已经开始想不起来这里原来是什么样子了。

***

这是韦德出院的第三十天。他不记得很多东西了，但这些并没有造成什么负担，反而使他浑身都轻飘飘的。

“我感觉好极啦！”韦德正在学做墨西哥卷饼，他需要快速地掌握这个技巧好让自己每天早晨起来都享受到美味。

这几天他突然想做一些好事。尽管他认为自己已经在为民除害了，他接了几笔单子，又能杀掉人渣，又能赚到钱，双赢，是他最喜欢的生活。但他想学着做一些更好的——更高尚的——就像英雄那样。这就意味着他需要一个能指导他这么去做的人，对方必须首先是个超级英雄，他正义又强大，有着自己那一套道德理论，不会动摇，不会被任何人影响……

“或许我该去找蜘蛛侠？”韦德转了转眼珠子，被自己聪明的点子震慑到了，“我真是个天才——我之前怎么没想到！”

FIN


End file.
